


A Well Deserved Rest

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy, Kristanna, after Frozen 2, tired bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: Warning- contains spoilers from leaks of Frozen 2This may be all end up incorrect once the movie is out, but this a little bit of what could possibly happen right after Anna and Kristoff return back to Arendelle from their journey North.





	A Well Deserved Rest

A deep rumbling through the ground was the first thing he noticed. The low growl sent waves through the forest. 

_Earth Giants_

Through a clearing, he saw them moving above the treeline. There was an urgency to the way they moved. They were so close, each punching step reverberated into his chest.

The trolls were connected to these creatures somehow; both ancient and part of the earth. A connection that Kristoff could sense as well. He could almost feel their anger as they gave chase to what woke them from their slumber. They were moving fast, locked onto their prey. 

“Sven!”

He knew before he saw her, as panic washed over him. The reindeer was already at a full gallop coming toward him when Kristoff turned, grabbed the antlers and threw himself up on Sven. There was no time for any hesitation. No room for any mistakes. Kristoff kicked the sides of the reindeer and roared. “Faster!”

He was catching up, coming in from the side. She was running as hard as he had ever seen her. But the ground cover was dense and she was stumbling over her feet as the giants drew alarmingly close. He needed a few more precious seconds if she could only keep moving. Just a little more. 

She fell. He was so close, leaning as far off Sven as he could. He was right there as she never gave up, crawling when she couldn’t get to her feet. He reached for her while she struggled and the creature’s massive foot stomped down flattening everything under it…

Kristoff bolted up, gasping for breath as his cry died in his throat. He struggled to get his breathing under control while his eyes scanned the dark room.

“It’s okay.” His voice came out in a hoarse whisper trying to assure himself. “It’s okay. We’re okay. _She’s_ okay.”

He fell back down with a tired groan, his head hitting the pillow. He ran his hand through his hair before letting his arm fall over his eyes. Kristoff had never been one to seek out the comfort of a soft bed, but right now this was the best feeling his weary body could ask for. 

They had only arrived back at the castle that night. It was late when Arendelle came into view. The cobblestones of the main streets were still torn up and there was no way for a wagon to pass through. Kristoff found a suitable barn for the wagon on the outstretches of town and Anna took Kristoff’s hand as they walked the rest of the way. He could see the relief on her face as they passed the homes and buildings. All were intact and in good shape.

A faint knock interrupted Kristoff’s thoughts, followed by the door opening and closing softly. “Kristoff?” Anna’s voice was low and hushed.

“I’m awake.”

“Oh, thank goodness.”

It was so natural for Kristoff to lift the covers and take Anna in his arms when she ran over. She snuggled in, resting her head on the pillow as Kristoff turned to face her. He laid his arm on the curve of her waist, his hand pulling her tight to him.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for you to be here?” Kristoff asked, giving Anna an inquisitive half serious look.

Anna’s mouth turned up into a sly grin. “What are they going to do if someone finds out? Tell the Queen?”

Anna erupted into a fit of giggles. Kristoff shook his head and kissed her forehead. “Scandalous,” he said as he pulled back to look at Anna again. It felt so good to see her laughing, to see her smiling again.

“In all seriousness,” Anna said after she settled down enough to speak again. “No one will know. Everyone is asleep.”

“Except us.” Kristoff gently stroked Anna’s cheek. “Couldn’t get to sleep?”

“No. There’s so much going through my head right now. So many things we need to do. I couldn’t turn it off.”

There was less commotion arriving at the castle the hour they did and Kristoff was thankful for that. He could see how exhausted Anna was through her smiles and hugs with the close staff who had greeted them with weary open arms.

The briefing between both parties was kept short. Pertinent information only was necessary for the time. But there was also warm laughter and lightheartedness that flowed through the room. It wasn’t until they were parting and Kai gave Kristoff a small respectful bow of the head and addressed Anna as ‘Your Majesty’ that Kristoff knew Kai truly understood the full implications of what had happened during their journey.

But that was a conversation for tomorrow and for the weeks and months ahead. Tonight, they needed rest and the feeling of Anna wrapped up next to him made Kristoff feel like he could now sleep the week away without a troubled thought. 

He kissed her softly. “One step at a time. You won’t be doing anything if you don’t get some sleep.”

“What about you?”

“I was asleep. I… just… I woke up from a dream,” he finished quickly.

The way Anna was looking at him, studying him, he could tell she knew. It was her turn to pull him closer, to give him a reassuring kiss and let him know things were going to be good. “I’m fine. We’re home. We made it back together.”

Krstoff closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I know. Just, please don’t go putting yourself in mortal danger for the next month or two, okay?”

“I think I have enough to do to keep busy for awhile, including a very important wedding to plan.”

Kristoff felt his face flush. There was a question floating in his mind since he said goodnight to Anna that he had to ask. “What did Gerda say?”

Anna looked at him coyly. “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. What did she say after I left?”

“She was very happy and excited. I think there may have been some tears. I’m sure you will get an earful tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait.”

Anna pulled her hand from the covers to admire the ring. She looked absolutely giddy. “I can’t stop looking at it. It’s beautiful. Have I told you that?”

“Only ten or twenty times.”

“And I’ll tell you another hundred times. Maybe a thousand.”

Kristoff took Anna’s hand. It was the first time he really had a chance to look at her wearing it. His stomach fluttered thinking of future they would share together.

“This is a very special stone,” Kristoff started. “It called to me the second I saw it.”

“How so?”

“Well, it’s fiery just like you and it’s the same color of your hair. Nothing will ever match its beauty and uniqueness.”

“Do I sense a hint of your romantic side coming through?”

“Shhh, none of that.”

Anna looked up at Kristoff again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A hint of worry fell on Anna's face. “Kristoff. I need you to understand something. This is what I always wanted. It’s always how I imagined us. If I ever made you feel…” Anna stopped, looking away for a moment before recovering and meeting his eyes. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

Kristoff answered by slowly kissing her, letting her know how much his love was for her. When he pulled back, Anna’s eyes stayed closed, lingering ever so as she enjoyed his touch.

“Now, the rest of it can wait until tomorrow,” Kristoff said, “We need to sleep.”

Anna settled in the bed getting as close to Kristoff as she could. “I’m not leaving.”

“Ok.”

“Ever. And no more nightmares. Only good dreams about me from now on.”

Kristoff chuckled, kissed the top of her head then closed his eyes. “Whatever you want, my Queen.”


End file.
